Since the performance of a personal computer has been remarkable improved recently, there has occurred excess capacity for normal use. Accordingly, visualizing technology has been introduced to computers to utilize the excess capacity. The visualizing technology is to abstract a physical resource, divide it into a plurality of logical resources to assume a plurality of physical resources, assign one logical resource to each user in a plurality of users, and allows the plurality of users to use one computer.
As a result, for example, the resources of a plurality of computers are aggregated into the logical resources in one computer, thereby reducing the number of actually used computers and also reducing the number of installation locations, power consumption, and the load of maintenance management.
In addition, a computer has been provided with a number of terminal parts of USB (universal serial bus), for example, and a plurality of input devices such as a mouse, a keyboard, etc. can be connected. Furthermore, a plurality of output devices such as a liquid crystal display etc. can be connected to the computer to individually control display.
Additionally, in a conference system in which a large screen can be shared among a plurality of users as participants to individually use an input device, when each user uses a plurality of input devices such as a mouse, a keyboard, etc., the user operates a specific key of a keyboard while operating a mouse, thereby associating the mouse with the keyboard. This system is disclosed by, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-139419.